Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication and, more particularly, to a communication method based on the autonomous serving cell management of user equipment in a wireless communication system and an apparatus for supporting the same.
Related Art
3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE) is an improved version of a universal mobile telecommunication system (UMTS) and is introduced as the 3GPP release 8. The 3GPP LTE uses orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) in a downlink, and uses single carrier-frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) in an uplink. The 3GPP LTE employs multiple input multiple output (MIMO) having up to four antennas. In recent years, there is an ongoing discussion on 3GPP LTE-advanced (LTE-A) that is an evolution of the 3GPP LTE.
In a wireless communication system, various communication methods for providing further improved service are provided. One of the methods is to configure a plurality of serving cells. A method that belongs to methods for configuring a plurality of serving cells and that is taken into consideration is a carrier aggregation. The carrier aggregation is to perform communication using a plurality of carriers of carries supported in a wireless communication system.
When radio resources used by UE are seen from a logical viewpoint, if the UE has a serving cell, additionally configuring carriers for the UE is similar to configuring an additional serving cell that may be used by the UE. In this aspect, a carrier aggregation may be similar to configuring a plurality of serving cells for UE. Accordingly, in providing efficient service to UE through one or more serving cells, a communication method according to a method of managing the serving cell of UE needs to be taken into consideration.